Rise of broken
by Aeternus verimas
Summary: percy jackson was betrayed by the one he trust the most, and then to save the world , he sarcifice himself so the other may live, but is he really died? percy x mutiply girls.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1:_

_A lone man sits on the soft beach, under the darkness of night._

_The silver moon have rose bright and full against the pith black sky. Stars shone weakly at night, like it felt the man's Pain, Agony, and Despair…_

_Tears falls slowly down the man's cheek, ocean respond to his turmoil; waves crushing against the sand effortlessly._

_If you wonder who he is, he is the hero of Olympus Perseus Jackson, slayer of kronos, bane of Gaia, demise of many monsters. And he is betrayed by people who he ought to call friend._

_*Percy's PoV*_

_I was the hero of Olympus, betrayed by the one who I called friend. The giant war has ended 2 years ago; I was just walking back into Camp Half-Blood from completing some tasks that Athena forced me to do, in order to be allowed to get Annabeth's hand in marriage, and I can't communicate with anyone about this quest. I have to complete the 13 labours of Hercules; well I am sure you only heard of 12 labours of Hercules, the 13__th__ labour was added by Athena, to show my absolute devotion to Annabeth: to hold the sky for a week. Don't worry, the titan Atlas was chained in front of me, thus he would not escape, during 7 days of agonizing pain and suffering, I nearly fainted from time to time. But after the 7th day I finally done it, all the pain was worth it as Athena finally allowed me to propose to her daughter. She even had Hephaestus make the ring for me. I had just crossed into the camp after getting the ring from Hephaestus's forge where he made it. It was engraved with αγάπη or love, it also had για πάντα, forever, on its sides, two diamonds entwined together on top; grey and black-green, with sliver obsidian band and I really hope she likes it._

_Night was approaching and I tried to find Annabeth. The moon was bright and full, strings of silver lights showering down and ascended upon the camp, adding more beauty to the camp. Perhaps Artemis was happy about something. I checked the Athena cabin, the Big House, the stables, heck, even the kitchens. Now I'm in the forest where I'm __still __looking for her. With every step I take, the engagement ring in my pocket seems to be growing heavier. Today's the day I finally do it._

_However after a while that as I searched for Annabeth, sounds of moaning can be heard, with absolute stealth I walked toward the sound, in front of my eyes was the most shocking thing; Annabeth and Nico naked, Annabeth moaning under Nico, who is my best friend, as Nico thrust in and out of Annabeth. Pain and betray burned my soul, tears flooded my vision as I stumbled back slowly without a sound .I ran a fast as I could toward the beach, and I cried in despair as I let agony took me. After a while, I slowly recovered: how could she do these to me, does she not love me, what about all the adventure we have, all the thing I have done for her like holding the sky In Titan's curse, I sacrifice the chance to be with calypso, the time I refused godhood for her, the time I jumped into Tartarus. The 13__th__ labours I done for her, so I can propose to her, I guess all that is pointless now…_

_I thought of what I shall do tomorrow, the Gods has invited the heroes from the Giant wars for reward ceremony, to grant us gifts for helping the war. It's quite obvious they will offer the 7 heroes godhood, thus I know what I shall do .Sleepiness slowly took me; I closed my eyelids and drifted in a dreamless sleep…_

_Line break-_

_Next day_

_*Annabeth pov*_

_Last night with Nico were amazing, he took care of me when Percy is missing. Gods I missed Percy, I missed his laugh, and the way he called me wise girl. I mean where is him? I asked Athena if she know where he is, she wouldn't tell me. However I am not really sure about my feeling toward him anymore, I mean I love him, still do, however with Nico, it's different. Nico makes me feeling alive like I never had, I love Percy but I am in love with Nico, I do hope Percy get back soon, thus I can speak to him, hoping he will understand._

_Well I better get to empire state building now, the god has summoned us for reward ceremony, and I wonder what they would offer us as reward._

_*Nico pov*_

_On the way to Olympus, I have met Annabeth and other heroes of Olympus, except Percy, We also met huntresses of Artemis and Artemis herself, apparently they been summoned as well, to join the god's party for the victory over the war, and Hazel has to proposed the idea walking with huntresses. That's where unpleasantness begun; I mean come on, I want to keep my family jewel intact; three times on the road and already they threaten to kill every male demigod. The only male safe from their wrath is Percy, because they respect Percy for holding the sky for their mistress in distress, and have not took advantages of her. Also he has the respect of their fallen huntress Zoe nightshade, who is now place among the star as castellation of huntress. _

_Sometimes I will say he is extremely lucky; all the gods respect him, even Zeus and Ares, Have some great friends, amazing girlfriend. Speaking of Annabeth, she seems so distracted today, I wonder what's wrong, beside Percy's MIA (missing from action), only gods know where he was, but they won't tell us. I mean I respect Percy like a brother, I would take a knife for him, however it's really aren't my fault I slept with Annabeth, it's just happened, I don't regret it of course, however I think it's wrong to do something like this to Percy, although I do love Annabeth, every day I spend with her, make me realised how special she truly is, that's why I thought of proposing to her in the party, I am sure she loves me as well, I hope Percy would understand, and give us his blessing…._

_*Thalia pov*_

_Today is quite wonderful, I been told by our Mistress that we were invited to Olympus for the gods' party of the victory over the Giant war. We quickly packed our belonging and walk toward the entrance to the empire state building, on the way we also met other heroes of giant war, however I cannot see Percy anywhere. I quickly walk toward Annabeth and wave her over, and we begin to talk about what happened over the few months back; apparently Percy was missing, no one was able to find him, and Annabeth think Athena where he is, but she won't tell her, tears start to flood down Annabeth's cheek, I hugged her and told her Percy will be fine, he always can do something reckless and impossible, and always survived. _

_However she said something unbelievable; she said that she has been cheated on Percy with Nico when Percy was MIA, I was literally speechless. Then she told me her still loves Percy, but she is in love with Nico, and asked what she should do…._

_I gather my ability to speck, and the first thing I said was: "you cheated on Percy! How could you? I thought you love him, what about everything he done for you, is that all for nothing? And all persons you could have choose, you have to choose his best friend, you know his fatal mistake is his self-loyalty, do you think of what he will do when he find out!? I was literally furious!_

_Annabeth cried, beads of tears fall effortlessly down her cheek: "please forgive me, Thalia, I don't mean to betray Percy."_

_I look at her sadly: "it's not me who you should say sorry to, it's Percy. You must tell him at the party; now let us go to Olympus first."_

_*Artemis´ PoV*_

_I stood a bit away with my Hunters as Thalia talk to Annabeth. I heard everything they said. Percy Jackson betrayed by the one he loved the most, this will crush him, he will be devastated and no one will save Annabeth from Poseidon wrath for breaking Percy's hear t, not even Athena. _

_we gods know the quest Percy received, Athena told us, and we been monitored his progress ever since; Aphrodite literally fainted when Percy held the sky, afterward she squeaked to every gods up in Olympus and said: "now that's true determination of conquest for love." _

_I don´t know exactly why, but I felt sadness, when he quest for Annabeth's hand in marriage. Why would I feel like this he was a man after all...? He certainly was different than other men. He was loyal, caring, kind and humble. I was irritated._

_Well it's going to be hell lots of drama in Olympus… _

_Line break-_

_Mount Olympus, 600th floor of the Empire State Building - Throne Room _

_*Third person pov*_

_The seven of the great prophecy stood in front of the twelfth thrones of the Olympians. _

_Zeus looked down upon the heroes with pride and respect. "Great heroes," he began as his eyes shined brightly with pride as he looked at Jason, and then at the others. "For your efforts in defeating the giants we grant each of you the deepest honour. We wish to bestow upon each of you the mantle of godhood. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but you have proved your worth. Thus, if you all wish it – you all shall be made a god; Immortal, and Undying. You shall serve as your parent's lieutenant for all time." _

_Leo, Jason and Piper all smiled at each other. Nico remained calm, but his dark eyes seemed to shine with delight. Annabeth's brow furrowed in thought, but she eventually looked up to stare into the eyes of her mother expectantly. Hazel looked at Frank; her golden eyes were filled with happiness._

_"Your bravery and perseverance has proven your worthiness." Zeus looked at the other Olympians. Hera gave Jason a small grin of delight as she looked at her hero and the others she brought together. "Very well, we will start with my son, Jason Grace. How do you choose my boy?"_

_Jason looked at the other demigods beside him; his gaze rested upon his girlfriend Piper. Piper stared back, her eyes changed colours and soften until they stopped upon a warm brown colour that made Jason's heart accelerate. Piper took his hand in hers making Jason's electric blue eyes lighten, and she nod her head._

_"My lord... father... I accept your offer," Jason said. Zeus didn't smile, but everyone in the room could feel the pride emanating off of the King of the gods. Jason might have been his Roman child, but Zeus could never be more proud of his son._

"_Good my son. Now Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. What is your choice?" Zeus asked. Aphrodite could barely control her excitement; her body glowed with the power of love and pride._

_"I accept your offer, my lord," Piper said. The daughter of Aphrodite couldn't be happier. Jason had chosen her over Reyna before they left for the quest and now she would be a goddess at his side._

_"Now Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. What is your decision?" Zeus asked._

_Leo looked at Piper and Jason. His two friends gave him reassuring looks. Leo gave them a slight nod before looking at his father. Hephaestus remained stoic; he didn't show emotion, but everyone could tell that even he was excited for his son._

_"I accept your offer my lord," Leo said. Hephaestus's stern face disappeared; it was replaced by a small smile that most people would overlook. Leo's face took on a warm glow of happiness as a feeling of pride filled the spirit of the young demigod. His mind raced with ideas about all the things he could invent at his father's side._

_"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. What have you decided?" Zeus asked._

_Hazel stared at the sky god. Her golden eye glitters in the bright lights of the throne room. She slowly looked at her beloved, Frank's face shifting into a warm smile when he sees hazel looking at him. "Yes, my lord, I accept godhood." Hazel said with loving smile._

"_Now, Frank Zhang, son of Mars. What is your choice?" Zeus asked._

_Frank __looked at all his friends; His friends gave him reassuring looks. Frank then looked at his father, Mars eyes shone with pride and respect. "I accept your offer my lord," Frank said._

_Zeus turned his gaze to Nico. The son of Hades looked up at his uncle trying to figure out why his name was called. He wasn't one of the seven._

_"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. You were not one of the seven, but you still managed to fight for Olympus. Your efforts will not go unnoticed. We offer you godhood as well," Zeus said._

_Nico's eyes widen in surprise. Nico looked around at the others. It was evident by the blank look on his face that he didn't know what to decide. Nico stared up at his father. Hades gave his son a curious glare, but Nico saw something else. Hades had always been hard on his son, but now the lord of the dead looked at him with pride and respect. Something that Nico never thought he would see._

_"My lord, I choose godhood," Nico said. Hazel gave her brother a genuine smile to let him know that she was happy for him. Hades peered down at his son in surprise; he expected his son to turn it down, but instead the god of the dead looked at his son with pride shining in his dark eyes._

"_Annabeth chase, daughter of Athena, architect of Olympus, we offer the same to you, now do you accept?" Zeus asked._

_Annabeth looked around at her friend, then her eyes were settled on Nico, Nico give a reassuring smile, and mouthed I love you. "I accept your generous offer, milord." Annabeth replied with Happiness._

"_Now, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Step forward." Zeus asked._

_Silence followed, gods looking around try to find the hero. "Percy Jackson, where are you?" Zeus asked._

"_I am here, milord." The throne room door slowly opened, and revealed the hero, everyone gasped at his sight. His raven hair is even messier that usual, his cloths were tamed by dried tear his lips trembled with sadness. His eyes were the most shocking of all, two red dark-green orbs tamed with anger, betrayal, and pain….. _

_"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus. It appears that you can never stay out of the fight to save Olympus. Although you've been offered this once before, we, the gods of Olympus, ask you a second time, bestow upon the honour of godhood and also we offer you to become the thirteenth Olympian, this is the deepest honour any demigod can dream of, do you accept?" Zeus asked_

"_No. Milord, I decline your offer." Percy replied with causality. Other heroes' jaws dropped, all god staring at him speechless, he slowly scanned every faces, his eyes fell on Artemis, she quickly blushed and turned her head away, Percy thought it's weird, but he quickly turned his head to Zeus, seeing him fuming with anger._

"_You dare decline our generous offer again? Who do you think you are, son of Poseidon?" Zeus shouted with anger. "No offence, milord I do not wish for immortality, that one word, which was the darkest desire of every human. To feel the joy of everlasting life, never have to fear the final judgement when you die. Imagine this, a world without any of your loved ones. A world constantly moving on, changing, yet you cannot. Decades pass and your rivals succumb to their age. Their empires fall, and you soak up their revenue. Now what? Why live anymore? Who do you have to prove wrong? Who is left to challenge? You never get to hear your Mother's voice. Never laugh at your friend's joke. Never kiss the man or woman you love when they fade into the abyss that is the underworld. You'll be forever alone. Eventually, the world will fade, along with you, but with that in mind, what will become of your soul? Will it be destroyed when the world turns to ash? Or will it be reborn, to another world? That's why I wish nothing of immortality, for I fear I might go mad because of it, I hope you understand, milord" Percy replied._

"_What about us, Percy? You would not be alone; we will be forever at your side." Jason said. "I am sorry, Jason. I have no wish to become an immortal, debts must be paid, and that's my final decision. "Percy replied._

"_Are you absolutely sure, Percy?" Poseidon asked, hoping to convince Percy changing his mind. "Yes, father I am sure of that." Percy replied with hint of sadness._

"_what's debt do you mean, Perseus?" Athena asked. "That's for me to know and for you to find out, milady." Percy replied. Athena murmured under her breath, she hate not to know stuff. "What about Annabeth, would you abandon hereafter everything you done?" Athena asked. "__Sometimes I can only let her go__.__" Percy answered. _

_Annabeth asked: "don't you love anymore?" "I love you more anything in this existence,__I no longer love you, true, but how much I loved you. My voice searched the wind to touch your ear. Someone else's. You will be someone else's. As you once belonged to my kisses. Your voice, your light body. Your infinite eyes,__to think that I do not have you, to feel that I have lost you.__I am not jealous of what came before me. Come with a man on your shoulders, as much as I love you, you love me no more, I cannot cage you to me, thus I let you go." Percy replied with sadness, drop of tears brushed against his cheek along with his anger. Annabeth gasped: "you know." It wasn't question, rather a statement. "Yes I know. That's why I am letting you go." Percy replied._

_Zeus study at Hero before him, he was indeed right when he talk about the great curse of immortality, decade passed, world changes, yet you cannot. Much wisdom has grown in him, war have shaped him into something he never was. "Very well, I understand. What then do you wish?" Zeus asked._

"_If you would allow me, I wish to trade the opportunity of becoming an Olympian into 4 wishes." Percy asked._

_*Percy's PoV*_

_I take a deep breath and asked the council ;"If you would allow me, I wish to trade the opportunity of becoming an Olympian into 4 wishes, and I want you all to swear upon the river Styx to grant these wishes if it's within your power." I hope the god will grant them._

"_Don't you trust us?" Zeus shouted with anger. "Of cause not, milord, but I have learned to always get a solemn oath." Percy replied _

"_Very well, the council of Olympus swear upon river Styx to grant Percy Jackson of his wishes if it's within our power." Zeus said._

_Percy thought to himself that was easy, "First I wish for Lord Hades and Lady Hestia a throne at Olympian council." Zeus nodded, suddenly two throne rose from the white marble ground; one as black as the night with skull and skeleton decoration and expensive stones and gems, another red throne with flame rose from the bottom, decorated with drawing of Greek families, Greek fire burned brightly at top._

_Then Percy was tackled by an eight years old goddess: "Thank you, Perseus, thank you so much." Lady Hestia Said. "It's all right, milady, just call me Percy, Perseus make me feel old." Percy replied. Hades shot a grateful look to Percy, show his gratitude; "thank you, Perseus. You are now welcome to my realm at any time." Percy politely bowed._

"_What's your second wish?" Zeus asked. "I wish all the peaceful titans to be released, like Calypso and Leto." Percy replied. "Very well, your wish will be granted." Zeus said. Apollo then gives a grateful nod, and so did Artemis. _

"_What's your third wish?" Zeus asked. "I wish the following demigods be immortalised, I believe they contributed to the war as much as anyone, and they should deserve immortality, if they accept." Percy said._

"_Who are these demigods?" Zeus asked. "Thalia grace; daughter of Zeus and __lieutenant of huntress. Katie __Gardner__; daughter of Demeter,__head counsellor of cabin four__. Travis Stoll; son of Hermes. Connor Stoll; son of Hermes. __Reyna__ Avila Ramírez-Arellano__; daughter of Bellona. Will Solace; son of Apollo.__Clarisse__ La Rue, __daughter of Ares, head of Ares's cabin__" Percy announced._

"_This wish needs the vote of Olympian council, for I cannot decide alone, all those who agree these demigods should be immortalised, raise your hand." Zeus asked. Surprisingly all gods raised they hand for the immortalisation. "Very well the council has agreed your request, Percy Jackson. Hermes, flash in all mention demigod." Zeus asked._

_A bright flash enter the room, stood before the gods were all the demigods; "why are we here, milords and maladies." Thalia asked. "You are here, because the council deemed you all worthy, and at the request of Perseus Jackson, thus bestow you all the mantle of immortality. Now do you accept?" Zeus asked._

_Each demigod looks at each other and replied: "we accept, milord." __everyone in the room could feel the pride emanating off of the King of the gods. Thalia his only demigod daughter will be fully immortal, and Zeus could never be more proud of his daughter._

"_What about Percy?" Thalia suddenly asked. "He declined our offer to become an Olympian, and use it to trade for 4 wishes, one of them if to make you all fully immortal." Zeus replied, surprisingly sad._

"_What? What about you Percy, what happened if you die, have you even thought about your friend and family? How could you do this to us?" Thalia shouted with anger, sparks of electricity begins to flow out of her. "Stop, Thalia. Trust me, I know what I am doing, this is the right choice, anyway I am not dying any time soon." Percy replied with sadness._

"_Now, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon,__ slayer of kronos, bane of Gaia, demise of many monsters, holder of sky, rescuer of Artemis , hero of Olympus. What is your final wish?" Zeus asked with respect, which surprise everyone in the room._

"_For this final wish, I want the law of forbidden god having direct contact with their offspring been annulled." Percy asked. "I can't allow this, the gods are forbid to contact with their offspring for a reason." Zeus said with power. "Hear me out, milord. For too long, us demigod been cast in to the evil of this world, fighting the world alone, sometimes we just wish we have someone to love us, a family, a parent by our side. Someone that can pat our back when we have a nightmare and told us everything will be okay, someone that can protect, or at least we know someone is by our side. You can at least visit us once a week, for maiden goddess like Lady Artemis and Lady Hestia, they can adopt demigod, so they can feel what's to be like as a mother, and I am sure Lady Hestia would want that as well." Percy replied. "__This wish needs the vote of Olympian council, for I cannot change the ancient law alone, all those who are favour the wish, raise your hand?" Zeus asked. Almost instantly, everyone shot their hand up. "Very well, by the power vest in me as the king of god and at agreement of Olympic high council, I hereby annulled the ancient law." Zeus spoke. Every god screamed in happiness. _

"_Now, is that all?" Zeus asked. "Yes. Milord. That is all." Percy replied, bowing. "Wait." Hera spoke surprisingly. "Yes, my dear, what is your wish" Zeus asked, showing his annoyance because he was disrupted. Hera ignores his tone and said, "I believe we should grant Perseus partial immortality like the huntress of Artemis to show our gratitude toward the hero of Olympus." Everyone in the room literally dropped their jaws; you can even see Ares 'jaw open wide open. "What? Can't I show some gratefulness toward our saviour?" Hera spoke with obvious annoyances, hating people judge her just because she does something nice. Then Percy did something shock everyone in the room, he kneeled before the throne of Hera, and bowed. "Arise, young hero, you show courage and strength over any hero throughout the ages, it's I who should bow to you." Hera replied with respect. "Now does anyone believe Perseus shouldn't receive this gift, speak now" Hera asked with dangerous tone. And no one in the room makes a squeak._

_Zeus spoke: "well, if no one spoke, Perseus, step forward." Zeus asked. Percy walked toward throne of Zeus and kneeled. "Now, do you accept our ultimate offer?" Zeus spoke with godly power, hint that he won't take no for replies. "Yes, milord, I accept." Percy replied. Zeus then blast a whit energy toward Perseus, which blind anyone who looked toward him, when the light died down, showing a person with silvery silk like white hair long and graceful, a strong and atheistic build, pure white skin that shone under the luminous light of throne room, which make all female in the room blush. But his eyes were the most wondrous; two dark emerald that show years of wisdom, strength, and yet gentleness. "Percy, is it you?" Thalia asked, slowly walk toward the figure. "Yes, Thalia. It is me." Percy replied. "You look different." Thalia spoke; her face blushed in a shade of gold. Percy laughed, his voice was like melody of music, "is that all you can say, pinecone face." Percy replied with playfulness. "Shut up!" Thalia replied clearly embarrassed. "Impossible, no one should be able to reach the full potential of partial-immortality." Zeus gasped in wonder. "Well I guess I am different than the other's before me." Percy replied with casualty. _

"_Well then, if that's all. Let the celebration party begin!" Zeus said._


	2. Chapter 2

AN: sorry for taking so long to update, my computer crashed, and I have to rewrite everything. Well, Thanks for everyone review, it's deeply appreciated. Just to clarify this story shall have lemons in them, just in case you don't like that, you can literally go over, and it has little effect on the story. This story mainly will be talking Percy hidden power, and how he is much more than the son of Poseidon. Also he will be X multiple girls, demigod and goddess alike. Please give any ideas you may want in this story, I am open to all ideas. Also I was wondering you guy like quick update with short story, or long update with long story, please let me know!

Chapter 2:

Percy's pov:

_Look, I didn't want to be here._

_The party was Zeus' idea and well, you can't deny very well denied the king of god, just because your ex-girlfriend, who cheated on you with your best friend, is here. As much as I hate her I love her__, as her dress, and how her hair lifts up, and how her mouth smiles, light as the water of the spring upon the pure stones, like this I love her… _

_I study the ball room with curiosity, the foundation of the ball room was support by eight columns; the columns themselves are made of pure white marble, cover in gold, complete with silver lining, the floor itself was made of huge block of marble with omega symbol on top, there is a bar by the left side of entrance, and stage at very end of the room, where the seven muses perform their music, Zeus even lifted Mr D's ban of non-drinking for today ,he was serving people alcohols and drink most of it on the way, lucky enough there is unlimited supply of it. Well the Olympian really know how to party. _

_I stood looking out on the balcony. I heard footsteps and turned around._

_"__Hello Percy." It was Annabeth. "What do you want, daughter of Athena?" I asked, keeping my face blank, masking my pain as I hear her voice._

_Percy, I-" she starts, but doesn't finish. I know. "Look what you done were unforgiving, I thought wrong when I believed you were the person I'd spend the rest of my life with, you betrayed me. I thought I could trust beyond anyone, and yet you break my trust. __I lived in the prairies before I got to know you, and I did not wait love but I was lying in wait for and I jumped on the rose._ _You came to my life with what you were bringing, made of light and darkness and shadow I expected you, and Like this I need you, Like this I love you,_ _Sometimes a piece of sun burned like a coin in my hand. I remembered you with my soul clenched in that sadness of mine that you know." I spoke, my voice clenched in pain as I tell her my despair. _

"_I am sorry __you were gone for months I thought you might've been dead__." She said. Her lips trembled with guilt. "__SO THAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO GO FOR BEST FRIEND!" I interrupted, deep in sadness and anger. "__I remember you as you were in the last autumn. You were the grey beret and the still heart. In your eyes the flames of the twilight fought on. And the leaves fell in the water of your soul. Someone else's, you will always be someone else's, never mine.__Though this is the last pain that you make me suffer,__you see this Chase this is the ring I was going to propose to you with tonight as well."__ I said, painful as it maybe, but it feels good to let everything out. "Please, Percy forgive me, I beg of you, I am sorry to betray you, I am sorry to hurt you." She spoke with regret and tear. My eyes soften at the sight, as much I hurt; I have to move on for her and for me. "Annabeth, call Nico, summon him." I spoke as soft as I can. She gently nodded, and then flashing light endowed the balcony, and revealing Nico. "Hello, Nico." I said, keeping my voice neutral. __"__P-P-Percy?" Nico asked shocked that just a single glare from him was terrifying to a son of the lord of the dead. "He knows, Nico." Annabeth responded. "Percy, I am sorry, all of these is not Annabeth' fault, if you want punish me,__ do. But leave her out of it. Nico said eyes full of regret and determination to protect Annabeth. "Do you love her, Nico?" I asked "when __I look at her and I find nothing in her but two eyes like all eyes, a mouth  
lost among a thousand mouths that I have kissed, more beautiful, a body just like those that have slipped beneath my body without leaving any memory.__I am the one who Dies, the only one, and I will die of love because I love her,__because I love her, Love, in fire and blood." He responded, deep in fire and passion. "Very well, I give you my blessing, go, and be with her." I spoke with forgiveness. _

"_Why, Percy. Of everything we done to you, why do you forgive us "he asked. " For everything we had been though. I consider both of you to be one of most important figures in my life. I would not hold grudge against you, especially not when you are having child." I spoke with calmness. "What?!" Annabeth asked, obviously in surprise. "You are pregnant, Annabeth, and Nico is the father." I replied. "How would you know?" Nico asked. "I have trained my water power to a extend I can feel the movement of blood, and I felt the heartbeat of your unborn child." I said. "So I am going to be a father?" Nico asked, in shock and surprised. "Yes, Nico. You are going to be a father. Since the child was conceived when both of you were demigod, the child will be a demigod as well, and because of the ancient law abolished, you would be able to look after her like a proper family." I replied. "Thank you Percy!" Annabeth replied with tears. "It's alright, enjoy your life together. And here." I said, throw the engagement ring to Nico, feeling a huge weight lifted from me. "Is that-"Nico asked. "Yes, it is, but I have no use of it now, and I know you can use it." I said, smiling. And I walk away into the crowd._

_Artemis's pov:_

_I stood a bit away with as Percy confront to Annabeth and Nico. I heard everything they said. Percy Jackson betrayed by the one he loved the most, and yet he forgives them for the sake of their child. He is truly a unique man._

_I don´t know exactly why, but I felt happiness when he no longer have a relationship. Why would I feel like this he was a man after all...? He certainly was different than other men. He was loyal, caring, kind and humble. No, it can't be, I have feeling for him? That's impossible, I am a maiden goddess, and he is the hero of Olympus, a very handsome one I may add. I was irritated._

_I followed him as he disappeared into the crowd._

Percy's pov:

I slowly walk into the ballroom; careful not to attract any crowded, because since you are the hero of the Olympus, it's a habit of attracting girls and goddess alike. I stood by the column of the ballroom, watching everyone dancing. Well not everyone. Artemis. Obviously she wasn't dancing. She is a man-hater.

As I stared at her, she turns and glares. I gulp and quickly look away. I pray to whatever god that changes animals to humans. However, instead of being turned to an animal, I feel eyes on me and look back to her direction. I yelp. She was right in front of me. "Please don't turn me into an animal." I beg, closing my eyes. I hear a chuckle and open my eyes, seeing that it was Artemis who laughed. "Silly boy. A great hero of Olympus crumbled at feet of a girl, not exactly fit for someone who is slayer of giants." Artemis states. "Now why were you staring?" "Well I was looking around the room and you were the only one not dancing." I rush out. Artemis raises her eyebrow and smiles. She looks quite beautiful when she smiles, whoa Percy where did that come from, remember she is a man hating goddess and you are a demigod. Then she was looking at me questioning, oh crap I didn't hear anything she said. "I am sorry can you please repeat that, milady?" I asked hoping she won't kill me for disrespecting her. She only rolled her eyes and said: "I only dance with respectful person which is only one." "Who?" I ask, curious who is decent enough to have Artemis want to dance with. "You." I stare with shock. "Now boy, dance with me." Still in shock, Artemis pulls me to the dance floor. "I do not know how to dance." I said shamed. "Well, I just have to teach you." she said. She puts both of my hands on her waist and wraps her arms around my neck. Everyone stops dancing, literally everyone. They all stare at us. I blush and look at my feet. As we were dancing, I looked at everyone. Dad was looking proud at me, hunter speaking among them quietly, probably planning on my funeral. Aphrodite was squealing and Hera looked like she was going to join her. Everyone else was all smiling, even Zeus and Apollo.

I wonder why everyone was staring. We are just dancing. When the song was over, Zeus stormed over to us. I gulp and Artemis steps in front of me. Please don't kill me, please don't kill me. "What is going on here?" demands Zeus. "I-" I start but get cut off. "Percy was just dancing with me under my request. Father, he did no wrong. I would be ashamed if I didn't dance with the true Hero of Olympus." It was Artemis. Zeus nods. "So now you two dating? When's the wedding, huh?" asks Apollo, smirking. Aphrodite screams on top of her lungs from the excitement. She sure can scream. "What?!" Artemis and I scream in unison. "Brother, just because we dance doesn't mean we are dating!" screams Artemis. "Sure, I understand, you are too shy to admit you're dating. I get it, well nobody need to know until your wedding. I can keep a secret. "Said Zeus. " WE ARE NOT DATING!" Artemis screamed. "Well, we will talk to you later we have um... Some business to attend." Said Zeus and Apollo, then they disappear in a flash. "Well, sorry about that. My family can be very chaotic. "Said Artemis, obvious embarrassed. "It's alright, I will see later milady. I wish to go back to my parent's house." I said. "Well ok, see you then. Heroes of Olympus" she said, and turns around and left. I then walk out of ballroom toward the exit of Olympus.

_Line break-_

Third person's pov

Percy was relieved, he supposed, but had no intention of getting stone drunk and stumbling around like Dionysus on steroids. But over the screaming was a more quiet noise, something he hadn't heard since he collapsed in front of the Doors of Death. Sure, he'd seen Annabeth come close, but it had been a while since he heard someone cry. Furrowing his eyebrows, he started towards the direction of the sobs. The garden of Olympus was beautiful even through the war, with roses and tulips blooming so brightly they glowed in the dim light. Music _still_ reached his ears though he was a good mile away from the source, and he internally winced at the thought of actually being next to the sound.

The woman pulled her knees up onto the bench and hugged them; a chestnut braid weaved with gold and peacock feathers falling over her shoulder. Her luminescent dress glowed just like the flowers around her, but it was tattered, as if it had ripped through a rosebush. The hem hung over the side of the bench, streaked with dirt, and torn to pieces from trailing on the ground.

Hera.

He wondered what Zeus had done this time. Tentatively, he sat down next to her-for all he knew, the Queen of the Gods might blast him to pieces just for seeing her. Briefly, he thought about leaving before she noticed his presence, but before he could stand she lifted her head. Her golden brown eyes were tears stained and slightly red from crying; it took a while for her to notice him through the haze of tears. Instantaneously, she snapped her fingers, restoring her state to the stern woman he had once loathed, and admittedly still held somewhat of a grudge to. "Are you alright, milady?" he asked. She shook her head so quickly her braid fell apart, and with a slight huff she re-braided the end and stood, her robes whisking across the ground. "I must be going now," She said crisply, turning to leave. In a split second decision, he stood and grasped her arm. "Wait!" "Yes?" One eyebrow arched as she waited for him to speak, almost _daring_ him to say something. He swallowed, preparing to be turned into a newt. "Did...did your husband do anything?" The goddess wrapped her shawl tighter around herself, almost instinctively. "Mortals say it helps to talk," She wondered out loud, her words soft but still somehow loud. Music still played.

"It doesn't," he blurted before he thought. "It never does." Well, the words were out there, so what could he do? She raised her eyebrow again, waiting for an explanation. "It relives the memory in a bad way." The goddess nodded, fiddling with her ring again. "You are correct in your assumption," She said finally, looking up. For once, her expression was unguarded, open and trusting, and he had the feeling he would not be seeing this expression often. "Zeus is off, drunk on some alcoholic drink." Her eyes watered for a second. "With another woman?" He dared to ask, edging away from Hera as if that would save him if she indeed became furious. But Hera just sighed, looking down at her hands again, slender and milky white. "With another woman." As Percy slid a little closer to her, he realized that in her mortal form he was the same height as her, if not taller. Tentatively, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

She tensed, and just as he thought he was done for the goddess of marriage leaned her head on his shoulder, as if too weary to put up a facade. "I thought it would be different this time," She spoke wistfully, shifting slightly. "I thought he would be able to stay faithful for _one_ night. I should've known I was wrong." The wedding ring glowed white-hot for a second, and she yelped before glancing down at it just as it fractured. The silver band mended itself in seconds, but the goddess stared at it for a long time, not looking up at him. A tear splattered on her hand, and she hastily wiped it away, still gazing at the diamond. Wiping her tears with the back of her hand, Hera inhaled brokenly before she sagged with sorrow. "Zeus was so kind when I first saw him," She murmured to him, clutching his sleeve like a lifeline. "He was so determined, and I agreed to marry him, hoping he'd stay faithful." Percy nodded, tracing circles absently on her back. She looked up at him for the first time since she started talking, resting her chins on his shoulder. She was definitely shorter than him in her mortal form...

"You were right," She admitted, her lips set in a grim line. "Talking doesn't help." "But, it's helpful knowing there is somebody here for you." He said. "Yes, it is." She replied, deep in thought. "I stopped loving him. I was furious for the first thousand years or so, but no matter what I did, it didn't change. Every time he swore he'd stop, that he'd change, that he still loved me and would never stray again. And I would believe him, and I would only get hurt even more the next time. And the saddest part is, I took so long to finally realize that, that when I did there was no one left to go to. All the other gods and goddesses are just as bad as Zeus and I refuse to leave one cheating, lying womanizer for another." "So you decided to stay with someone you don't love just because you can't find anyone else?" Percy asked, incredulously. "Better the devil you know, and all that." Hera said wistfully. "I am the Goddess of Marriage, of Family. I _need_ to be in a relationship, Perseus. I feel so… so empty, inside, if I'm not. That is why I married Zeus so quickly after claiming my domains." "If you ever love something then let it go. If it doesn't return to you it was never to be yours." Percy said. "Milady, I have to return to my mother' house, but before that I would be deeply honoured if you would be my last dance tonight.2 he asked. "Are you asking me to dance with you, no one has asked me to dance for a long time." She replied, clearly in amusement. "Well more of reasons to dance, don't you think?" he said. "Very well, then hero of Olympus, I shall compiled to your wishes, and bestow upon you the honour of dancing with me." She replied, dramatically. . She puts both of my hands on her waist and wraps her arms around my neck. As I stared at her, I can't help but feel a connection like what I did with Thalia and Artemis. As we dance, our face drifted closer and closer, until our lips finally met, it was nothing more than an innocent kiss, meant to wash away all the sorrow tonight, and we both know it. Therefor we kept dancing, following the distant music of the ballroom. Savouring every last moment. Then suddenly the ground shakes with power, emitting strong and powerful forces. "Have you felt that Perseus?" she asked, shaken by the earthquake. "Yes I have, milady." he replied. "Perhaps it was your father?" she asked, hoping. "No, the earthquakes was much more power, in the level of primordial. Gaea has risen." he replied. As the ground shakes, he thought: my one last battle, my end is nigh…..


	3. Chapter 3

AN: sorry for taking a long time for update, all the exams make the story difficult to update, I might not update any time soon, however thanks for all the review, it's greatly appreciated. This story will be the paring between: Percy x Artemis X Thalia X Hera

However any other ideas for the paring will be analysed and accepted, so give more ideas.

Chapter 3:

Percy's Pov:

We were immediately flashed into the throne; all gods were present in their seat of power. Hera gives me a reassuring smile, and then immediately turned her face expressionless; we both realized what happened between us, but haven't talk about it. I don't really understand what comes between me and her; perhaps I love her, although after Annabeth, I do not believe I am capable of love again**.** I do not know, I am ignorant, I hardly see,but it seems to me that its song has the colour of wet violets,violets well used to the earth,since the face of death is green,and the gaze of death greenwith the etched moisture of a violet's leaf**, **and its grave colour of exasperated winter. The darkness of a day elapsed, of a day nourished with our sad blood, for I understand we are impossible match together, for she is queen of god, and a married women, and my death come near, as the second tick by. And she is not only one I have these feeling for; I feel a spark between Artemis and me, also with Thalia.

Thunder and lightning enveloped the room; as the lightning magnified lights, and shadows erupt in the crash against the lights of their vast conflict. In the throne room; the moonlight still unattainable, elusive, desolate like one drop, like one grape, like the sea, shone its glorious light like threads of silks descend in the throne room.

Everyone turn their attention to the king of the god. Zeus spoke with power: "A great disturbance was felt within the earth a moment before. We are here to discuss the cause of the earthquake. Poseidon, is the earth quakes your doing?" Zeus asked. "I haven't created the earthquakes; the disturbance was more powerful than anything than I and my child can possible create." Poseidon admitted. "It's the doing of Gaia, I believe she has risen." I said. Everyone turn their attention towards me, not realising I was in the room. "Impossible, she could not have risen; we had defeated her children, therefore preventing her from rising." Athena replied, clearly in fear. "I believe she receive enough power from their children before they were defeated, thus the reason of her rising. "I replied in annoyance of no one believing me. Another earthquake shook the throne room, even more powerful than the one before. "If what you said is true, then where is her right now? She would definitely average her children." Zeus said, deep in thought. "She should be at Greece, finishing off what their children have not finished." I replied, worrying the Olympian. "Then I believe we should at least go there, to investigate." Hades spoke. "Very well then, let's all flashed there." Zeus commanded.

_Line break-_

Percy's Pov:

The sacred ruin of the ancient time lies dormant with the earth; the tree is here, still, in pure stone,  
in deep evidence, in solid beauty, layered, through a hundred million years. Celestial ashes mantled it round blew by wind scattered across the foot of mount Olympus, silence… not a sound can be heard, as all life simply vanished. Everything on the earth bristled, the bramble pricked and the green thread nibbled away, Suddenly the earth shook with all its might, light escape as darkness ascend, foretell the terrible return of goddess, sky begun to turn, tame with blood, as the red light shower down upon field.

Flash back to the night after the betrayal:

As I asleep, darkness descended in my vision, I pray to Morpheus for a dreamless sleep, of cause my prayer was ignore. I was in the darkness; I can't control my movement as if I was a spirit drifting forward to face my destiny. I do not understand why I was here; only feel like I belong in this darkness… suddenly I felt a presence; a being with overwhelming power, making power of even a primordial feel like a sand among many in the desert. Someone who lives by the ages, constant observes the world, a being born before the universe itself. A being older than the creator Chaos. "You have nothing to fear, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon." He spoke, with voice older than beginning of time, powerful and yet kind. "Who are you? Why am I here? Where is here?" I asked, desperately trying to figure out what's going on. "Patient, young one. All you question shall be answered." He spoke. "I have many names, different culture calls me differently: "imperial knight Arcana, angel of death Azoth, Demise king of Armageddon, Ruin, lord of Oblivion." But my real name is Nebulae, elder brother of Chaos, designer of universe. Supreme ruler of reality, dimensions, light, darkness, balance, gravity, matters, resurrection. " "Oh... That's nice." I said, then immediately regret myself, I mean come on he is the most powerful being in the universe, and all you can say is that's nice. Then out of surprise he chuckled." Do not fear me, you are just like me I can be quite oblivious sometimes." He said. "So… Why am I here?" I ask.

"You are here because you would need my help defeating Gaia." He spoke, his tone turns serious. "Wait a minute; I thought we defeated Gaia and her child." I spoke. "You only defeated her child, but just before they enter Tartarus, Gaia received enough power to rise, she should able rise completely tomorrow." "Then I must warn the Olympian, I have to help them." I spoke desperately. "Percy, Gaia's power is far beyond yours. No matter what Olympians do. They can't stop her rising, a war will broke out, mortal will be slayed at Gaia wrath, gods will fade, street of Olympus will run gold with ichor ,but their legacy lives on, millions will die to ensure the defeat of Gaia." "Then I don't have a choice. Even if it's impossible to do." I said. "But Gaia is immortal and you are not. If you face her, she will destroy you." "But there must be a way." I said "A sacrifice must be made for the greater good, a terrible sacrifice you must make to ensure the eternal slumber of Gaia." What is it? I will do anything." I said, wishing for help. "You must use magic to sacrifice your own life and very essence of your soul to send Gaia into to slumber." "So I will die?" I asked, knowing that I would gladly die to ensure the life of my family. "You would not die, but fade, your soul will perish and you will cease to exist. Nothing but memories" "I will do it." I replied, knowing the price I must pay. "You are really one of the kinds, Perseus Jackson. You will know the spell when the time comes. And also I will help to receive the full_ potential of partial-immortality_ when the time comes; you are going need every bit of power in order to complete the spell. Until then enjoy the last moment you have with your family." He turned and begins to leave. "Wait, why are you helping me?" I asked. "Like you I do not wished the death of millions of lives. But more importantly I understand the pain of losing family." Then he slowly faded away.

End of Flash back

A figure begun to form from the earth, earthquakes and destruction followed. "_You have still yet to defeat me, Olympian. You have killed my children, now I shall avenge them; I have yet to kill my own share of half-bloods and Olympians. Starting with you!" _she had a sword in her hand, and wore imperial gold and celestial bronze amour, dust Rises from her feet to her hair, the strength enfolding her delicate form, are not mother of pearl, not chilly silver: she is wrath, as her eyes glow red with anger, blinded by her hatred.

"Gaia! Come and face me." I shouted. "Perseus Jackson, the bane of my children, you will be a useful asset, join me, the Olympian, they do not deserve your loyalty. They treat you like a slave." Gaia said, hoping to gain my loyalty. "Don't listen to her Perseus." Hera spoke. "Do not interfere with us" Gaia said, and then she waves her hand and giant earth hands sprouts from the ground and traps the god, and seal their mouth with layers of rock. "That's not true." I said, knowing fully well everything she speaks is the truth. "They will cast you aside without a moment's thought." She spoke. "That doesn't matter." I responded. "But it must hurt so much to be so put upon, so overlooked, when all the while you have such power." She said. "That's the way it has to be." I spoke. "Does it? You're young, Perseus. Look inside yourself. You have yet to discover your true power. I can help you. Think, Perseus. To have the world appreciate your greatness. To have Olympians know you for what you are." She said. "That can never be." I responded, my heart fuse with strength. "It can, if you join me. Together we can rule over this land. The gods will tremble at your voice; they will kneel at your feet. And I can spare your family, your friends." She said, with voice even powerful than charmspeak, hoping to tempt me. "You would kill millions of humans, I can't allow that." I said. "Enough of this nonsense, It cannot be stopped any more than evolution can be stopped. What has the human ever done for this world? The constant pollution, damage to environment, believing they are the master race. Us the godly being, we hold the key to the salvation of the world. The human has done nothing other than destroying this planet, can't you see I am trying saving us rather than forgetting and fading away by these mortal, we can decide our destiny. Don't you understand, Perseus, that human extinction is inevitable. But rather than thousands of years of slow decay and obsolescence this will all be over in the blink of an eye. Now what can be more humane than that?" she asked "I don't want that. I've made some major mistakes in my life, but mass extinction? That's where I draw the line." I replied. "You'd rather be a servant of a losing side?" she asked, surprised at her failed attempt. "Better to serve good ones that to rule with an evil one." I replied, knowing that I have sealed my fate. "So be it. If you will not join me, I will become you and your power will be harnessed to my will. I will possess your body, and you can only watch as I kill every last of god and demigod, as their blood tamed on your blade, I will make you feel the pain of losing your family." she said.

Artemis's pov:

As I am struggled against with the binding Gaia put upon us I though how was Percy able to resist her? It's near impossible as her voice is even more powerful than charmspeak, I was even persuade by her, and I can clearly see all the other gods feel the same, then how was a mere boy… No a man resist such offer, he literally defies everything I believed in a male, he is loyal and kind he show mercy, he respect all woman, he all thought about other's than himself, and most of all he sees goodness in anyone. I have to admit it; I am falling in love with him. I love him. As in the dark pines the wind disentangles itself. The moon glows like phosphorous on the vagrant waters. Alone. Sometimes I get up early and even my soul is wet. I love what I do not have. Then he comes in to my life as the fragrance of the water, pure and calm, my heart races as I watch, studies him. Something remains, drawing us into the light of life as if the sign of the shadows had sealed its secret creatures with flame.

Hera's Pov:

I watched as Percy as confront with Gaia, I can't help but glad that I have feelings about him, my love for him are ringed by a river of impenetrable water in the shadows of Heaven, that raises and drowns its tempestuous orbs, until we are only the one dark space a glass into which fall celestial ashes, one drop in the flow of a vast slow river. I love that Desire that consumed its own fruit and went down, aspect and power, into the earth: We are its continuing light, its indestructible, fragile seed.

Percy's Pov:

As Gaia begun to unleash her fury upon the earth, I quickly created an earthquake and shook her off her feet. I know I cannot defeat her; even the gods were at her mercy, I know what to do. "Εξαφάνιση, βασιλιάς του Αρμαγεδώνα, καταστρέψει, λόρδος του λήθη.Nebulae, μεγαλύτερος αδελφός του χάους, του σχεδιαστή του σύμπαντος. Ανώτατος άρχοντας της πραγματικότητας, τις διαστάσεις, το φως, το σκοτάδι, η ισορροπία, η σοβαρότητα, θέματα, στρεβλωμένων συμπεριφορών. i επικαλούνται με δική σας όνομα, ευχαρίστως θυσία ζωής μου, ψυχή μου, για το αιώνιοςl χαύνωση του Gaia, μου επιτρέπεται έκπλυσης θυσία μακριά το θυμό, Ο ύπνο σε αιώνιος χαύνωση.( Demise king of Armageddon, Ruin, lord of Oblivion, Nebulae, elder brother of Chaos, designer of universe. Supreme ruler of reality, dimensions, light, darkness, balance, gravity, matters, resurrection. I invoke upon your name I willingly sacrifice my life, my soul, for the eternal slumber of Gaia, I may sacrifice wash away the anger, let her sleep in eternal slumber)" I enchanted, rays of gold light burst out of me, much like unleashing godly form only much more powerful, slowly feeling myself become weaker and weaker. "No! What have you done!?" she asked, cried in pain as the light covered and blinded her. I watch as she faded into the light and disappeared… I felt the last strength of my body, and last atom of my breath fade away from me, I dropped to my knees as I felt my life and the essence of who I am drained away from me, but I force myself to stand up and check the god, they were able to recover as the binding were destroyed as Gaia fade into slumber.

Artemis's pov:

I stood in shock as Percy defeat Gaia, how is that even possible? A mere demigod defeat one of most powerful being; a primordial. I watched as Percy slowly stood up from the ground and walked toward us, I want to run up to him, and kiss him with everything I possess, I do not care what others' may think, knowing it's more than worth it for him to hold me, for him to love me. However what's stop me, is his pale white face, his eyes that shows so much pain, I quickly run toward him to check for injuries, however I could find none. Suddenly he falls to my arm; his body are cold as ice, beads of sweats began to from on his fore head. I check for his pulse, and it's was so weak. I screamed:" Apollo!" My cry shook the Olympian out of their daze. Apollo quickly rushes to my side, and he lays his hand on Percy's forehead and began to glow as send his healing power toward Percy as I pray to Chaos for Percy safety. Then suddenly Apollo stopped, "why do you stop?" I screamed. "It's too late; I can't save him..." he said, tear begun to fall from his face. "It's alright Artemis." I look down at Percy, who looks so innocent. "We all have to die sometimes, I am only glad my end will give you all a second chance." He said, as his heart felt weaker and weaker. "You will be alright, I will just ask Uncle Hades to resurrect you. It wouldn't matter" I said. "Well, actually you can't, because I kind of make a deal to with high being, to sacrifice my life and soul to seal Gaia away." "What?! How can you be so stupid? Why would you do something like this?" I asked. "Because of you. Because of you and everyone here. I am not going to stand by and let the world burn in ashes. There is nothing I would not do for those who are really my friends. I have no notion of loving people by halves, it is not my nature" "what about you? Do you not care about yourself?" I asked, beads of tears slowly run down my cheek. "I am content, I have lived my life to its fullest, I can ask nothing more, nothing less." "Well you deserve more, you deserve more than this." I said. "Please, don't make this any harder than it has to, Artemis. I guess I can tell you this that I care for you, a lot more than I suppose to, what I am trying to say is that I love you Phoebe Artemis." I was speechless, the person whom I love says he love me, my sadness were temporarily washed away by happiness. I knew I should tell him what I feel, this might be the last time he will ever hear, but I froze as don't know how to express my feeling. "it's alright if you do not return this feeling, I just think you should know how I thought about you before my demise, And I in these lines say: Like this I want you, love, Like this I love you, as you dress and how your hair lifts up and how your mouth smiles, light as the water of the spring upon the pure stones, Like this I love you, beloved. To bread I do not ask to teach me but only not to lack during every day of life. I do not ask to the night explanations, I wait for it and it envelops me, and so you, bread and light and shadow are." My eyes were brimmed with tears as he spend his last breath express his love, for me and for others.

Percy's Pov:

As I spend my last breath to express my feeling, I felt it was my solemn duty to pass on my legacy, as my time is running out. I called out to everyone out there; they slowly stood before me, all their faces brand with regret and sorrow. "Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of withering, of tarnishing. I fear not of death, only meaningless one. However knowing my death bring life, it is worth it. So do not despair over me, my family. Cry, mourn if you must, don't be ashamed to weep; 'tis right to grieve. Tears are only water, and flowers, trees, and fruit cannot grow without water. But there must be sunlight also. A wounded heart will heal in time, and when it does, the memory and love of our lost ones is sealed inside to comfort us. I believe that imagination is stronger than knowledge. That myth is more potent than history. That dreams are more powerful than facts. That hopes always triumphs over experience. That laughter is the only cure for grief. And I believe that love is stronger than deaths, with that being said, do not ever lose hope, for it's the strength flow through you." I said

"Thalia, my cousin, you have been with me through my worst and my greatest. You are my best friend, and I do not know which side of you I enjoy the most. I treasure each side, just as I have treasured our life together. For this I gifted you Blackjack, may he protect you, and you him. Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our light, not our darkness that most frightens us. We ask ourselves, 'Who am I to be brilliant, gorgeous, talented, and fabulous?' Actually, who are you not to be? You are a child of God. Your playing small does not serve the world. There is nothing enlightened about shrinking so that other people won't feel insecure around you. We are all meant to shine, as children do. We were born to make manifest the glory of God that is within us. It's not just in some of us; it's in everyone. And as we let our own light shine, we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same. As we are liberated from our own fear, our presence automatically liberates others. Let him help to conquer your fear, so you will be fearless," "I will treasure Blackjack as long as I live, thank you Percy" she said, tears gently brush down her cheek.

"Nico and Annebeth, come forward" I asked, they slowly walk toward they eyes were brimmed with tears as anyone here are. "I am not jealous of what came before me. I no longer believed in the idea of soul mates, or love at first sight. But I was beginning to believe that a very few times in your life, if you were lucky, you might meet someone who was exactly right for you. Not because he was perfect, or because you were, but because your combined flaws were arranged in a way that allowed two separate beings to hinge together. I know you are perfect for each other. I give you my blessing, and may your love burn brighter than rising sun, and longer than time itself. I am just sorry I won't be able to see your child. For this, I gifted your unborn child with my sword riptide. May it protect her, for the loss I would not able to do so. And also Nico, I gifted you with my shield, may it protect you and grant you strength" "Thank you Percy. We will make sure tell her your tale, so you will not be forgotten" they said.

"Poseidon, my father. There is no way any true man is going to let children live around him in his home and not discipline and teach, fight and meld them until they know all he knows. His goal is to make them better than he is. Being their friend is a distant second to this. And you teach me so much, make me who I am today, I am grateful and humbled to have you as my father. "I said. "I am more than honour to have you as my son, know this I am prouder for you as my son." He said.

"My family, today I pass onto you my legacy, Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever. Just because you fail once, doesn't mean you're going to fail at everything. Keep trying, hold on, and always, always, always believe in yourself, because if you don't, then who will? So keep your head high, keep your chin up, and most importantly, keep smiling, because life's a beautiful thing and there's so much to smile about. Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts. May my last word grant you wisdom to survive. Knowing than I love you all without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you" my world slowly turn black as I breathe my last breath, spoke my last words.

Then I know no more…

**Don't worry guys, this is not the end, and do you really think I would let Percy die like this, well no. so stay tune for more adventure to come. Also give review, so I may know what you think of this chapter!**


End file.
